


New Reality

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Malcolm comes to after being taken by the Junkyard Killer.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	New Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick off the cuff drabble for a writing challenge.

Pain dragged him back to consciousness, every part of his body alive with it. Even before Malcolm opened his eyes a cold, deep to the bone, made itself known to him. His heart crashed as he surveyed the dimly lit room. Unrelenting grey, no windows, he was in a literal basement dungeon, shackled to the floor.

Two voices competed in his head, overriding his fear. John's _You're so much like your father_ , and Gil's _Three simple words: call for backup._

Malcolm shuddered, the handcuffs rattling. He was at the mercy of his father's serial killing buddy, locked away where Gil and the team had little chance of finding him. This was likely where the Son of the Surgeon ended and no one would ever know.


End file.
